El Dragon y el Berserker
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: En una ciudad un trio de amigos se enfrenta a un monstruo, pero tambien descubriran que uno surge de entre ellos tambien hay uno ¿Sera un aliado o su peor pesadilla?


El Dragón y el Berserker

En la ciudad de New Skaianet City tras una noche tranquila Gideon Thule, Annie Parker y Demian Keanne divagaban por ahí, caminando hacia un pub que Demian les había recomendado, al llegar se quedan parados frente a la puerta y se ponen a platicar

-Gideon: ¿Este es el lugar que nos recomendaste?  
>-Demian: Sipe, el pub "The Longest Dick"<br>-Annie: pues se ve como una taberna cualquiera  
>-Demian: -le susurra a Gideon- ¿Por qué mierda la trajimos aquí?<br>-Gideon: ella me rogo por una hora y media, yo no sé cómo logra convencerme  
>-Demian: ok, que se quede pero si empieza a joder la mando al carajo, ok?<br>-Gideon: ok  
>-Annie: qué carácter tiene tu amigo Giddie<p>

Ya después de mucha querella deciden entrar, pero descubren que el lugar está hecho una mierda, entonces deciden revisar pero Annie le avisa a Gideon y a Demian que encontró a dos personas que resultaron ilesas del desastre, no eran nada más y nada menos que Enceth y Niirma, tras revisar su condición Gideon habla con ambos respecto a lo sucedido en el pub:

-Gideon: Enceth dime, ¿cómo carajos paso esto?  
>-Enceth: No lo sé bro, todo paso de repente, yo y Niirma nos íbamos a tomar unos tragos cuando de repente escuche los botes de basura y vi a un tipo que escupía fuego destruir el lugar, Niirma y no nos defendimos pero nos incapacito con su cola, cuando despertamos nadie quedaba vivo<br>-Gideon: que mal, al menos sobrevivieron  
>-Demian: -mira unas misteriosas escamas- que mierda… eh Thule, encontré pistas<br>-Annie: ¿en serio? ¿Qué es?  
>-Demian: yo quisiera saber<br>-Niirma: -sale del baño- what's up Thule? Como estas Demian –hace una reverencia-  
>-Demian: -mira las escamas- son escamas… de Dragón<br>-Gideon: Dragon?  
>-Annie: dra… dra… dragon?! –se esconde detrás de Thule-<br>-Demian: si, asi parece  
>-Enceth: todo lo que me pierdo cuando cago, ¿dudes, quien usa escamas de dragon?<br>-Demian: están pasadas de moda, ni mierdas las uso  
>-Niirma: sepa la madre<br>-Annie: y ahora que sigue Giddie?  
>-Gideon: no lo se pero… -rapidamente voltea- WTF?<p>

Afuera a unos metros de ahí se escuchan unas explosiones, el grupo decide corre y mira destrucción tanto en la calle como en los edificios, pero también suenan espeluznantes rugidos de dragon haciendo que Annie se acurruque en las piernas de Demian.

-Sueltame Parker!  
>-Lo siento<p>

Gideon y los demás sigue recorriendo el lugar siguiendo la senda de destrucción y cuando miran una sombra misteriosa Gideon desenfunda su katana y les dice que se queden atrás para revisar, apunta contra la sombra, que no es ni más y menos que Cyanea quien asustada aparece ante Gideon.

-No Thule por favor, soy yo Cyanea Necromancer!  
>-Ok ok, que haces aquí Cyanea?<br>-Es una larga historia

Gideon llama al grupo y Cyanea los lleva ante un cuerpo desfallecido, que no es mas que Ruivlo que yace ahí, Demian le pregunta a Cyanea sobre el.

-Y este pibe quien es?  
>-Se llama Ruivlo, es algo asi como un Terezi mas cool pero si<br>-Pero que es lo que tiene? Es… una… escama de dragon!  
>-Si, es que sufrio una transformación y empezó a volverse loco destruyendo y matando todo lo que se encontraba, intente detenerlo pero no pude, luego se desmayo y volvió a la normalidad<br>-*suspiro* Gideon… he aquí al culpable… hay que matarlo  
>-QUE?!<br>-Es mas seguro y mejor para nosotros que este muerto

Gideon y los demás piensan si es adecuado el plan de Demian, pero Cyanea se pone delante de Demian para impedir tal plan

-Demian: mira Cyanea, no quiero matarte pero lo hare si no te quitas  
>-Cyanea: inténtalo<br>-Annie: no Demmy no lo hagas!  
>-Gideon: Demian debe haber otra solución<br>-Demian: no la hay, solo eso  
>-Niirma: apoyo al altasangre<br>-Enceth: Niirma plz!

Pero apenas Demian se acerca al cuerpo Ruivlo despierta y toma del brazo a Keanne, se levanta y vomitando sangre de color negro, se dirije a los demás

-Por favor aléjense de mi, Gid llévatelos a todos lejos, que no se me acerquen o ghraasgfg los mataria aaaghghhhh  
>-Pero que mierda le sucede?!<p>

El cuerpo de Ruivlo se torna oscuro y le salen a el escamas en algunas partes del cuerpo, alas y cola de dragon, sus manos y pies se vuelven garras y empieza a escupir fuego, se había convertido en dragon, Gideon los alejaba a todos pero Ruivlo golpeo primero a Demian dejándolo inconciente, Enceth y Niirma se le enfrentaron mientras Gideon sacaba de ahí a Annie y a Cyanea, pero ambos cayeron tras ser atacados por una bola de fuego, mientras Gideon dejaba en un lugar seguro a ellas dos salio a la calle y se paró frente a Ruivlo.

-Me obligaste a enfrentarte amigo  
>-Mira quien habla, el boludo casanova!<br>-Eso no se vuelve a discutir… NUNCA!

Gideon saca un colgante de martillo y se convierte en Knight of Light (Caballero de la Luz) y desenfunda su Martillo Relampago y su Escudo Trueno, en posición de batalla se pone a flotar y mira desafiante a Ruivlo

-Ven por mi  
>-Ya rugiste!<p>

Ruivlo ahora convertido en dragon se dirige con furia y a toda velocidad hacia Gideon, este lo rechaza con un golpe de su martillo que manda a su oponente contra un edificio, Ruivlo se levanta y logra rasgar la ropa de Gid para darle después un golpe con su cola que lo manda contra el suelo no sin antes atravesar dos edificios. Gideon logra levantarse y cubriéndose con el escudo de una llamarada de fuego que Ruivlo le lanza Gid le da un martillazo en la cabeza y luego dos en el abdomen mandándolo contra el pavimento. La pelea llegaba a un climax de empate  
>Pero para Ruivlo esto apenas comenzaba, se alzo, volo y agarrando a Gideon empezó a aplastar su torax con sus garras, Gideon a duras penas logro zafarse y dándole un cabezaso al dragon logro soltarse y bajo al suelo para reponerse, Ruivlo vuela encima de el como si de un buitre se tratase<p>

-Oh vamos Thule, yo quiero que pelees no como lo estas haciendo si no… como no quieres hacerlo  
>-Te refieres a…<br>-Si, a tu modo berserker, es mas interesante pelear contigo de ese modo  
>-Lamento arruinarte la diversión pero ni de coña me volveré un monstruo<br>-*suspira* Entonces no me dejas otra opción

Volando pasa tan cerca de Gideon que lo tumba y se dirige hacia donde estaban Annie y Cyanea, Cyanea trata de detenerlo pero este la rechaza de un golpe y tras chocar con una pared Cyanea queda inconciente cuando le cae un pedazo de concreto en la cabeza, Annie atemorizada queda paralizada al ver a Ruivlo y este la toma de la cabeza, mostrándole a Gideon a su rehén.

-Hey Thule, te tengo algo  
>-Que es?... Por el amor del Emperador! ANNIE!<br>-Thule! Ayúdame!  
>-Suéltala Rui, AHORA<br>-Si tanto la quieres aquí la tienes

Ruivlo suelta a su prisionera lanzándola hacia Gideon pero la toma del tobillo y le golpea el estomago para luego mandarla contra una pared dejándola herida e inconciente, Gideon al ver herida a su pequeña amiga baja la cabeza y entonces un aura negra cubre todo su cuerpo, su piel se vuelve mas oscura y su cabellos se hace tan claro hasta quedar blanco, sus ojos se tornan rojo sangre y soltando su escudo mira furiosos a Ruivlo.

-Esta ha sido la gota que colmo el vaso mi amigo, ahora prepárate… PARA MORIR!

Moviendose a la velocidad de la luz se dirige hacia Ruivlo y le acesta un enorme puñetazo en el abdomen sacándole sangre de un golpe, Ruivlo con una de sus garras le da un rasguñon a Gideon en la cara pero el se lame la sangre que le cae a la boca para después tomar su martillo y darle veloces y casi interceptables golpes a Ruivlo en todo el cuerpo, de un martillazo lo lanza contra el suelo y lo remata con un golpe que parte el suelo. Se aleja y ve que Ruivlo se levanta, mirando a Gideon sonríe de manera aterradora.

-A esto si que le llamo una pelea no Thule?  
>-Si se puede decir asi, lo que sigue quizás termine destruyendo esta pobre ciudad<br>-Vamos Thule, demuestra tu talla

Gideon y Ruivlo cargan uno contra el otro y al momento de chocar sus puños como si de darse un golpe en la cara se tratara terminan provocando una explosión que deja una onda que deestruye y borra con gran parte de la ciudad, todo el mundo sale volando menos los dos combatientes que siguen en medio de todo. Tras lo sucedido Gideon empuña su martillo y de un brutal golpe acaba con Ruivlo dejándolo inconciente, volviendo a la normalidad pero es Gideon quien sigue como berserker

Enceth y Niirma despiertan, mal heridos toman a Cyanea y a Annie pero descubren que aunque Ruivlo ha sido derrotado es Gideon que mas les preocupa, ya que en estado berserker no hay distinción entre amigo o enemigo matando todo lo que se mueva y pase frente a el, intentan defenderlas pero Gideon los toma del tobillo y los golpea uno contra otro lanzándolos a un automóvil, Annie logra abrir los ojos y recuperar la conciencia pero mira a su patrón troll convertido en un monstruo, Gideon se le acerca y Annie llena de miedo empieza a llorar y rogar a Gideon detenerse.

-Giddie no, por favor no me hagas nada, yo te quiero mucho, detente, no me lastimes, Gideon!

Gideon alza su martillo pero al ver que hay lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de aquella niña empieza a sollozar y a bajar su arma, en un estado de apaciguamiento, pero de repente Cyanea se levanta y le clava una aguja llena de tranquilizante especial a Gideon en el hombro haciendo que este quede adormecido en el suelo, la batalla y la pesadilla de los dos monstruos ha terminado.

Al dia siguiente, todos mal heridos pero bien deciden reunirse para poder despedirse, Ruivlo ofrece disculpas por lo sucedido aquella noche, disculpas que todos aceptan para después el irse junto con Cyanea, Enceth y Niirma. Gideon, Demian y Annie deciden quedarse un rato mas, en ese instante Annie abraza a Gideon diciéndolo "nunca te conviertas en eso malvado por favor" a lo que Thule le sonríe, Demian se va queriendo no vomitar con aquella escena y con Annie encima de su espalda Gideon se va caminando por ahí sonriendo y riendo los tres, dejan la ciudad destruida con el amancer de postal, aquello acabo pero quizás vuelva a empezar.

FIN


End file.
